cloud_linefandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution
For Cloud Line that Evolution is the change of levels of the weapons. They have reach a certain years or leveling themselves into the stage. There many seven stages that will become hero or mercenary. Masara has reach seventh stage when he before joining as the missionary forty years ago. 100 years later is the maximum years to evolved in the seventh stage if they survive in this world. Legendary weapon has also reached the year of Legendary even Jayvees becomes legendary before having his son Ayvees. Emperors also a legendary weapon and required to live in 100+ years like Apollo who was age 265 years old and currently with friends Yahos had same age as Apollo does and Pskar is a new friend and reaches 101 years old but still not promoted to legendary. Spiritus is the weapon who had the longest living years of 800 but died in the process that he is including his timeline. Spiritus evolves into seventh stage with the immortality of three times. Flamis working as the executioner and finally reaches seventh stages more than half a thousand years ago. Exemplar do the same thing when he promoted to Templar class in the same ego. Stages There are the seven stages of natural evolutions for their longevity. Foot Foot is the smallest rank and the young weapons who reaches the age from childhood to adolescence. It has draw in one left like a cross in vertical and horizontal. Militia Militia is the small rank had passed Foot rank and also young weapons who reaches the age from early adulthood. It has draw in two lines in vertical and horizontal. Sword Sword is the center rank had passed Militia rank and also hard to break by the lower rank. It ages in the year as of 20 years until 30 years and above. It has draw such three lines in vertical and horizontal. In fact it is still given the title of a hero. Viking Viking is the high rank had passed Sword and can survive against the common weapons. It makes to parry and able to repair after the situation. However if the weapons in the broad rank dies and ressurected into different weapons that is a question. Paladin Paladin is the higher rank had surpass Broad rank and can defeat against the common weapons without using powers of the common weapon. Paladin can ride horses to strengthen its life as the important way of battle. They are the generals in the evolutions and can live 60 years of age. Blade Blade '''is the highest rank of all ranks but lower than the Warlord. It can live long in the battlefield and cannot ride horses in its weight. Blade rank are consisting of rare weapons and cleaves many weapons in once. It is fatherly for foot and militia as the family. Blade don't exhausted in adventuring in the far cities. Blade has reach in a certain weight of 100 lbs. Warlord '''Warlord is the highest of all ranks and higher than blade rank. Unlike blade ranks and below it does learn First Skill, Second Skill, Third Skill and Fourth Skill as their last skill. It has high intellect unlike the other ranks. They have the age reaches in old ages to centenarians. If they reach in their 100 years old they are now called Veteran Warlord. If 110 years and above are now called Elite Warlord. Master Master is the maximum and highest rank of all and even warlord or a hero can gain the title of the master. Heroes with Epic and Legendary rank can gain into the title of the master. Master rank can reach the age of 122 years and 164 days old as ages of Jeanne Calment. Master cannot promoted to king and demoted to lord rank. This reveals as the seventh stage without Rider rank. Jayvees create that rank to make the young weapons to teach the basics and what to do. Another Stages This stages is another promote ranks in the society. Lord Lord is the higher rank of command. He is the strategist and commands from foot up to sword in the battlefield. It is the protector of the king and emperor in the service. Prince or Princess Prince or Princess is the offspring of the king of the city. It is unknown if that prince will be king and the princess will be queen if no prince but the weapon with other kingdom marrying a princess it will become a new king. King King is the commander and highest of all cities only. It is the father of prince and princess. Kings having the great responsibility to protect or conquer the city. They are the declarers of war in the process. It is stated that Jayvees is the current king for ten seasons. But it is the under command of the emperor in case is needed. Emperor Emperor is the supreme commander and almighty high not just a city but also the region. A regional master of politics that swear he/she could grow their army in the right way. Only the Legendary Weapons could become emperor. Emperors are ideal in the strategies and economy. Although Master had no rights to become the emperor of the Cloud Line region anymore. Other Stages Coming soon